


Reborn

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Al final de todo, no estuvo solo, a pesar de sus pecados, hubo alguien que se quedo con el. Eren solo pensó que si tuviera una nueva oportunidad le gustaría hacer las cosas diferentes, para el, para ellos, para todos. Nunca pensó que luego del final del retumbar, se despertaría de vuelta un año antes de la caída del Muro de Maria, con nueve años de nuevo.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ser muy sincera desde el principio de esta historia... Eren esta a un paso de ser Gary Stu en este fic. Este es mi propio fic donde quiero por mis ovarios que todo salga bien. Que todos tengan una nueva oportunidad. Así que e enviado a Eren al pasado con todos sus recuerdos y el va a cambiar la historia y todos van a cooperar por que si, por que yo lo digo y si se que eso es bastante ilógico, pero pues... no puedo resistirme a darme este pedacito de felicidad yo misma.

**Capítulo 1: El final… o el inicio.**

Su pecho era cálido, me abrazaba a él, me aferraba a sus brazos cálidos mientras todo acababa.    
  
-No estás solo, no te dejaré solo-lo escuche susurrarme al oído mientras me abrazaba aun mas fuerte. Solté un suspiro de alivio. En este mundo si alguien podía entender lo que yo sentía era él. Ambos éramos pecadores, ambos éramos iguales. Y al final gracias a él no estaba solo. Ambos dejaremos este mundo juntos. El opto por quedarse conmigo en el amargo final. 

Incluso si me detuvieron, él eligió partir conmigo, mientras la maldición de los titanes que había atormentando al pueblo de Ymir durante años llegaría a su fin con nosotros. 

-Gracias-sonrió débilmente levantando mi rostro para mirarlo. Ya no éramos niños, ninguno de los dos lo había sido por años ya, pero en ese momento volvimos a ser aquellos chicos que entrenaban como reclutas despreocupadamente ignorando temporalmente la crueldad del mundo. 

Este no era un mal final para dos pecadores como nosotros. Aunque si pudiera comenzar de nuevo, me gustaría que todo fuera diferente. Para todos los que perdí en el camino, y para este hombre que me sostenía en sus brazos al final. Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente, Ojalá no hubiéramos estado condenados ambos a este final desde el principio. Desde que el rompió la pared, desde que yo tomé el camino de la venganza. Ojalá ese día nunca hubiera existido, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes. 

Nunca pensé que el final fuera tan apacible, pero lo era, tranquilamente en sus brazos, cerré los ojos mientras el mundo simplemente desaparecía. Ese era nuestro final… o debería serlo. 

En el momento que abrí mis ojos de nuevo me tomo muchisimo tiendo entender que pasaba. Mire el techo de madera confundido. Escuchaba la voz baja de una mujer que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo y hablaba con otra voz femenina mucho más infantil. Levanté mi mano llevándola a mi rostro… era tan pequeña. Mi corazón latió fuerte mientras salía de la cama y corría hacia la cocina y ahí la vi. Mi madre hacía el desayuno mientras Mikasa la ayudaba. ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Estaba acaso en el cielo? 

-Eren-Carla Jagger se volvió hacia su hijo con una sonrisa.-vamos es hora de desayunar.    
  
Me costó moverse por un segundo, luego corrí y abracé a mi madre por la cintura sollozando suavemente.

-¿Eren?-La mujer se preocupó por su hijo abrazandolo.-¿Que sucede? 

-Mama-susurre sin soltarla. Carla lo abrazó amorosamente besando su cabeza. 

No se si esto es el cielo, o que es, pero en este momento soy feliz una vez más. 


	2. Capitulo 2: En la línea de partida de nuevo

**Capitulo 2: En la línea de partida de nuevo**

A Eren Jagger le costo un tiempo darse cuenta que esto no era el cielo, que esto era el mundo real, que de alguna forma había vuelto al pasado. Que una vez mas era 844… 1 años antes de que el Muro Maria cayera. 

Actualmente tenia 9 años de nuevo. Pero en el cuerpo de un niño de nueve años se conservaba la memoria de un hombre de casi 20 años. Realmente había sido joven cuando murió ahora que lo piensa. 

No entendía por que la vida le dio una oportunidad mas a un pecador como el, pero se la había dado así que la aprovecharía. Una vez mas. Quería salvar a Paradise, a su gente, pero no solo a Paradise, esta vez quería salvarlo a el. A la persona que al final decidió morir a su lado y nunca dejarlo solo. Al otro gran pecador. Esta vez no dejaría que Reiner se manchara mas. Esta vez lo salvaría y a la gente que era importante para Reiner. Esta vez realmente conseguiría el paraíso. Y para eso tenia que cambiar todo y debía comenzar por lo que ocurría dentro de un año. El distrito de shinganshina no debía caer, y Maria tampoco. 

Eren había notado rápidamente que conservaba sus habilidades… aunque sus poderes titanes no. Actualmente su padre era el titan de ataque y Frieda Reiss era el titan fundador. Pero ahora el sabia. Sabia donde Bertholdt y Reiner atacarían con Annie… solo tenia que impedirlo. ¿Que tan dificil podria ser? 

-Mikasa-suspiro Eren. La chica asiática lo miro curiosa.-MIkasa-se quejo de nuevo. La chica encarno las cejas.

-¿Eren?-pregunto Mikasa desconcertada cuando Eren repitió su nombre. 

-Llevas días rarísimo-dijo Armin llamando su atención. Eren sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Armin.

-Armin… se que hay detrás de esas murallas-le dijo de pronto. Armin rio.

-Si grandes mares-aseguro soñadoramente.

-Si eso también- sonrió recordando ese sueño de Armin.

-Si te dijera que para ver esos grandes mares y tener nuestra felicidad… ¿necesito hacer algo de dudosa procedencia? - Mikasa y Armin le miraron sin entender. -Necesito robar un equipo de movilidad omnidireccional. -les dijo serio. 

-¿Te volvistes loco?-escupio Armin luego de darse cuenta de lo en serio que hablaba Eren.-¿Para que necesitas eso? 

-Si te dijera que es para salvar a nuestra gente y a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda… ¿me creerías?-les pregunto con un suspiro mirando al cielo.

-Eren…-susurro Mikasa. 

-Recuerdas el día que estuve “enfermo”. ¿Cuándo mamá se preocupo e hizo que padre me revisara? -le pregunto a Mikasa. Esta asintió-no estaba enfermo Mikasa. Yo… vi el futuro. No fue un sueño o una pesadilla. Fue el futuro de verdad. No puedo decirles mucho, no aun… pero necesito que confíen en mi-le pidió mirándolos a los ojos-quiero salvarlos a todos-les suplico. 

Era una locura, tanto Armin como Mikasa lo sabían pero al mirar a los ojos de Eren, no pudieron evitar creer en el. Este era Eren después de todo. Su Eren. 

-Yo… El regimiento de la guarnición suele ser muy descuidado y la mayoría son medio borrachos… podrías tener una oportunidad, pero el equipo es muy grande… ¿Dónde lo esconderíamos? Además ninguno tiene la habilidad de usarlo-dijo Armin analíticamente antes de darse cuenta. Eren sonrió.

-Se usarlo… cree en mi-le repitió. 

***

  
  
-Nunca mas en mi vida are algo asi-Armin casi vomito mientras caía al suelo con las rodillas temblándole. Si los hubiesen atrapado estarían bien muertos los tres. Mikasa respiraba agitada. Y Eren reía divertido. Abrieron la caja que contenía el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Mikasa y Armin no tenían ni idea de como ensamblarlo, pero para su completa sorpresa Eren lo hizo muy fácilmente. Era como alguien que había usado ese equipo toda su vida. 

-Uhmm este cuerpo es algo pequeño lo que hace que sea algo incomodo de usar-dijo después de acomodarlo-pero nada del otro mundo-aseguro maniobrando entre los arboles para completa sorpresa de Armin y Mikasa. -Perfecto funciona de maravilla-sonrió volviendo al piso ante la mirad de shock de Mikasa y Armin.-Debemos conservar el gas que tiene para el momento justo.

En ese momento Armin y Mikasa pensaron que tal vez y solo tal vez… Eren no estaba tan demente como creían. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño que Eren había tenido? 

***

-Eren-Mikasa en bata miro al chico que se estaba por escabullir por la ventana. 

-Llego el momento Mikasa-sonrió-si todo sale bien, volveré con tres chicos al amanecer… si no… al menso intente hacerlo todo distinto esta vez-dijo acercándose a ella y parándose de puntitas beso su frente. Luego salto por la ventana para ir por el equipo de maniobras escondido. 

MIkasa se quedo en la ventana mirándolo alejarse preocupada.

-Eren.. Regresa a nosotros-susurro a la noche. 

Esa noche la descuidada guardia de la guarnición que protegía los muros de forma laza, no noto a un niño que escalo los muros con un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales y salió de los muros esa noche. Después de todo durante décadas nunca había pasado nada en los muros y solo un loco trataría de dejar la seguridad de los muros. La guarnición jamás se les ocurrirá que alguien podia hacer una locura asi. 

Este cuerpo infantil era un poco problemático para maniobrar resueltamente, pero a la vez hacia mas fácil escabullirse. También era una buena cosa que los titanes durmieran de noche, le permitió moverse libremente sin miedo a ser comido hasta llegar a los arboles y usar su equipo para subir a los arboles donde era mas seguro. Ahora solo tenia que esperar. 

Casi se estaba quedando dormido y no faltaba mucho para el amanecer cuando los escucho debajo de el. Uso su equipo para saltar de los arboles y quedar delante de ellos. Y ahí estaban, Bertholdt Hoover, larguirucho con el cabello corto y oscuro, Annie Leonhart, rubia, bonita, delgada y mas pequeña de lo que la recordaba y el, sobre todo el. Reiner, a pesar de que era mas joven que la primera vez que lo vio, seguía siendo un chico fornido y musculoso, con el mismo cabello rubio y los ojos pequeños y dorados. Los tres se sobresaltaron cuando Eren solo salto delante de ellos.

-Sin asustarse-levanto las manos Eren en son de paz-No queremos que el titan femenino, el acorazado y sobre todo el colosal aparezcan aquí-rio suavemente provocando un infarto casi en los otros tres-oh… Marcel no llego, lo siento mucho-se disculpo con ellos aunque nunca tuvo intención de cambiar eso, el quería a Ymir con ellos. 

-¿Tu… quien eres?-pregunto Bertholdt reaccinando primero

-¿Eres un espía de Marly?-pregunto Reiner, pensando que el otro era uno de ellos pues aparentemente los conocía. 

-No, soy 100 x 100 Eldiano- sonrió suavemente-no hagan cosas estúpidas-les advirtió viendo sus movimientos-estoy aquí para salvarlos-aseguro mirándolos con ojos verdes sinceros y profundos-estoy aquí para evitar que tengan que arrepentirse toda su vida.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos, demonio?-le reclamo Reiner a nada de transformarse.

-Eren, Eren Jaeger,-se presento acercándose a ellos a pesar de ser mas pequeños se detuvo delante de Reiner y lo miro a los ojos antes de abrazarlo enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.-Al final de todo te quedaste conmigo y me salvaste de mi mismo… ahora quiero ser yo quien te salve de ti mismo. Reiner… no te conviertas en un genocida-le pidió levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos-no arrestes a Bertholdt y a Annie a un camino del que no pueden volver-le pidió levantando su mano pequeña y tocando su rostro. Se como creciste, lo que te dijeron toda tu vida. Pero ahí adentro Reiner… no hay demonios. Solo seres humanos, que no tienen idea de que los titanes son humanos como ellos. Que no saben de la gente de Ymir, que no saben que existe gente fuera de los muros por que sus recuerdos fueron borrados. Gente normal como ustedes Reiner. Gente que no tiene que pagar por pecados cometidos hace cientos de años por otros. Pecados de los que ellos incluso no conocen nada. Si haces que Bertholdt se convierta en el colosal y pate el muro destruyendo el muro del distrito de Shiganshima y luego tu cargas contra Maria… ninguno de los dos se perdonara a si mismo nunca, por que luego de esa atrocidad descubrirás que hay adentro no hay demonios-le dijo directamente a los tres hechizándolos con su voz-ahí adentro lo que esta es tu propia gente, viviendo en la ignorancia por que les robaron sus recuerdos y su historia.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Annie asustada por este pequeño niño que sabia tanto. 

-Vengan conmigo… déjenme mostrarles con sus propios ojos Paradise. Un mes… si luego de un mes sigues creyendo que somos monstruos… no les impidiere cumplir su misión. Pero si en un mes te puedo demostrar lo que te digo… serán ustedes los que me escuchen. Los ayudare a salvar a los Eldianos en Marley, los podemos traer a casa, aquí a Paradise lejos del resto del mundo, donde el pueblo de Ymir no tenga que molestar a nadie y nadie nos moleste a nosotros-le pidió. 

Reiner nunca supo que le poseyó pero antes de darse cuenta había tomado la mano que ese pequeño moreno le ofrecía y había sido recompensando por una dulce sonrisa hechizante.

-Reiner-susurro Bertholdt. 

-Vengan, Annie, Berth, a sido un viaje largo, déjenme llevarlos a casa, vamos juntos a Paradise, el verdadero hogar de los eldianos-les tendió su otra mano. Ambos querían protestar contra Reiner pero la misma magia que debió poseer a Reiner los poseyó a ellos cuando siguieron a este pequeño. 

***   


  
-Hay que subir al muro antes de que llegue el amanecer-comento-al amanecer los titanes despertaran-aseguro. -Solo tengo un equipo de maniobras y solo yo se usarlo de nosotros. Pero ya aprenderán ustedes también. Los tendré que llevar arriba uno por uno. Luego al otro lado sin que nos descubran-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Si intentas algo raro…-Berthold trato de amenazarlo.

-Si intento algo raro te convertirás en el colosal y eso no es bueno-asintió Eren de acuerdo. -Así que por favor no te transformes. La gente detrás de los muros no sabe la verdad, no por ahora.

-¿La verdad?

-Que los titanes son Eldianos de Marley convertidos en esto-suspiro tristemente. -¿quien primero?-pregunto sonriente.

-Yo-dijo Bertholdt serio. Si este mocoso intentaba algo raro se convertiría en el colosal y lo mataría a el y a todos los demonios detrás de los muros. 

-Bien sostente-rio suavemente y Bertholdt tuvo el peor viaje de su vida, mientras un mocoso loco escalaba un muro de mas de 20 metros con un equipo de maniobras hasta la cima de la muralla-Escindente aquí-lo llevo detrás de unos barriles-no tardo-susurro saltando al vacío, poco después una Annie pálida como el infierno y con cara de querer vomitar llego y el demente salto una tercera vez volviendo poco después riendo con Reiner que se veía como muerto en vida después de la escalada infernal. -Ahora toca bajar. Bajar es mas fácil-aseguro-¿quien primero?-esta vez ninguno de los tres quería ser el primero. -Bueno ya te tengo así que tu primero-sonrió a Reiner y corrió al otro lado de la muralla dejándose caer en caída libre mientras reía y activaba el equipo de maniobras demasiado cerca del suelo para gusto de Reiner.    
  
Reiner apenas había tenido tiempo de abrazar al suelo agradecido con el cielo de estar vivo, cuando Bertholdt y Annie estuvieron en el suelo con el. Eren se quito ele quipo de maniobras y lo arrojo resueltamente al lago.

-No queremos que me descubran con el arma del crimen-asintió sonriente.-Vamos los llevare a casa-revoto en sus pies. 

Entre los tres se apoyaron para ponerse de pie con las piernas temblándoles. Tal vez los criaron mal, tal vez los Eldianos no eran Demonios, pero de que estaban locos a juzgar por ese mocoso de ojos verdes que rebota sobre sus pies debía ser cierto. 

***

  
  
-Esta es mi casa-hablo Eren bajito-no debemos levantar a mi mamá, ella no sabe nada-les advirtió- así que no digan nada, son de otra aldea simplemente-les oriento-pero a mi papa si le pueden decir-asintió-seguro tendrá un montón de preguntas de Zeke-comento.

-¿Conoces a Zeke? 

  
  


-Solo de mis sueños -dijo tocando su cabeza.- Zeke es mi hermano mayor. Mi padre es su padre. Mi padre es como ustedes vino de Marley.

-El te conto de nosotros-adivino Annie.

-No-negó con la cabeza-papa no sabe que paso con mi hermano, no sabe que mi hermano es el titan mono-suspiro.-Nunca me dijo nada, todos creen que para es de aquí de Paradise.

-Entonces…

-Tengo sueños Annie. Son como los recuerdos del titan que heredaron ustedes-les explico-pero yo aun no tengo un titan. Un día lo tendré. Se supone que al amanecer de hoy Bertholdt patearía la muralla, se infiltrarían al distrito de Shingnshina y Reiner cargaría contra la puerta del Muro Maria. Los titanes se infiltrarían y matarían a miles de personas inocentes, niños y mujeres entre muchos otros. Mi mama moriría y para mañana mi padre me convertiría en un titan para que me lo comiera, me convertiría en el titan de Ataque y en el titan fundador a la misma vez. Y luego una historia de sangre y venganza nos seguiría, Paradise, Marley, Liberio, todo seria destruido en menos de 10 años después de que ustedes destruyeron esa muralla… seria destruido por mi en venganza, cuando activara el retumbar... no me gusta ese destino, quiero escribir mi propia historia. -les conto mirándolos a los ojos.

Era una locura, algo que nadie debería creer si estaba en sus cabales, pero esos ojos verdes estaban desnudos con la verdad, con nada mas que la verdad.

-Entonces por que…. 

-Por que al final Reiner me salvo-sonrió. -Me jure que si podia cambiar tu destino y darte un mundo feliz donde no tuvieras que vivir oprimido lo aria-le confeso al rubio que lo miro confuso-Se que hoy te parece increíble, pero un día lo entenderás-aseguro. Antes de respirar hondo y entrar a su casa. Mikasa lo esperaba.

-Estoy en casa-sonrió a Mikasa- Mikasa, ellos son Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt necesitan un hogar-le dijo Eren a la morena acercándose a ella y ajustándole la bufanda roja antes de susurrarle al oído-si tengo suerte, el rubio un día será tu hermano político-susurro. Sobresaltando a Mikasa que lo miro roja por su descaro. 

-Lleva a Annie a dormir contigo Mikasa, Reiner y Bertholdt se quedaran conmigo-le pidió subiendo las escaleras. 

Las dos chicas quedaron solas.

-El es… raro.

-Desde que comenzó a tener sueños raros un poco. Pero Eren sabe-susurro Mikasa firmemente.

-¿Sabes de que van sus sueños?-pregunto Annie siguiendo a lo morena.

-No del todo. Pero Eren dijo que nos salvaría a todos-aseguro Mikasa creyendo completamente en Eren con inocencia. 

Eren insistió en que Berth y Reiner se metieran en la cama, el se acurruco en el suelo. Cuando amaneció bostezo estirándose había dormido muy poco. 

-Eren-la presencia de su padre en la puerta despertó a Eren.

-Papa-sonrió Eren-papa ellos son Reiner y Bertholdt… vienen de Marley como tu y conocen a Zeke-le dijo a su padre que casi sufrió un infarto, la taza de café se le cayo de las manos y miro a su hijo en shock al escucharlo.

Reiner y Berthodlt miraron al hombre desde la cama.

-Vinieron a destruir la muralla papa, pero los convencí de que no. -le conto.-Ellos no son malos solo han sido criados con la idea de los Marlyanos de que la gente de Paradise son demonios-se encogió de hombros.

-Eren… como sabes todo eso.-jadeo Grisha sin nisiquiea negarlo estaba en demasiado shock para eso. 

-Lo vi papa, -le dijo-vi tus recuerdos, vi todo y mas, también vi los de Zeke, los de Ymir y los de todos los que están atados a la coordenada por los titanes. Los recuerdos que el rey Fritz nos robo a los eldianos de Paradise como mama-le conto tranquilamente parpadeando inocentemente desde el suelo.

  
  
Grisha cayo de rodillas al suelo. Eren se levanto y camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Esta bien papa, salvaremos a todos. Cuando Reiner, Annie y Berth vean que no somos monstruos nos ayudaran a traer a los Eldianos perdidos a Paradise-le prometió-incluso a mi hermano Zeke, papá podemos ser una familia feliz. Los eldianos no tenemos que sufrir mas ni el resto. El resto cree que somos monstruos pero no lo somos y ellos tampoco. Lo mejor para los eldianos es quedarnos en Paradise lejos del mundo. Pero debemos ser todos, los eldianos fuera de Paradise sufren-le dijo abrazándolo-y el resto del mundo también por el miedo que les tienen. El pueblos e Ymir hizo cosas muy malas hace miles de años pero, nosotros no tenemos que pagar por eso, ni siquiera existíamos en ese momento. Nunca hemos echo nada malo. -le aseguro abrazándolo.

-Eren…-Grisha estaba en completo shock. Bertholdt y Reiner se sintieron un poco mejor de ver que no eran los únicos desconcertados ante el chico de ojos verdes, por que hasta el padre de este lo estaba evidentemente. 

-Zeke y yo traeremos la paz papá-le prometió.-Yo heredare el titan de ataque tuyo, y el titan fundador de los Reiss. Y con la sangre real de Zeke por medio mío, podremos esquivar el juramento de Ymir-le prometió besando su mejilla-ahora… ¿Reiner, Berth y Annie pueden quedarse con nosotros?-Sonrió como si no acabara de mover el mundo entero de su padre en un segundo. -Reiner un día será tu hijo papa-aseguro dejando a Reiner y a el misino Grisha desconcertados. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les recuerdos que en el primer capitulo ya les había advertido que este fic autoindulgente, rosaba el Gary Stu en Eren y que estaba bien crack. Esto es para mi propia satisfacción personal ^^


	3. Capítulo 3: Una vieja amiga.

** Capítulo 3: Una vieja amiga. **

****

-¡Annie, Berth!-Armin corrió alegremente hacia sus nuevos amigos, los nuevos hijos adoptivos de los Jaeger. Su cabello rubio era movido por el viento mientras apretaba un libro contra su pecho corriendo hacia ellos. -Este es, este es-les dijo con entusiasmo rebotando sobre sus pies. Arrastro a sus dos amigos a un lado donde nadie los veía y le mostro su tesoro. Su libro que hablaba de las cosas que nunca había visto como el amplio mar.

Annie y Bertholdt intercambiaron una mirada angustiada. ¿Por que tuvieron que conocerlo a el? ¿a todos? No eran demonios. Todo lo contrario con su desconocimiento mas haya de Paradise, estos Eldianos eran ridículamente inocentes e ilusos. No habían hecho nada malo… solo descender de un pueblo maldito. Ellos tenían una misión… una que no podían evitar, su familia, los eldianos de Marley, necesitaban que ellos cumplieran tan horrible misión. Si hubiesen matado a Eren en ese momento, si no hubiesen aceptado ese loco plan de venir dentro de las murallas, si no se hubieran quedado con los Jaeger, si no hubieran conocido a los vecinos, a la gente del distrito de Shiganshina, a Eren, a Mikasa, a los señores Jaeger, pero sobre todo a Armin, no tendrían que sentir todo esto. 

  
Todos estarían muertos rápidamente y ellos no tendrían que vivir con el recuerdo de estas personas que estaban destinados a asesinar.

-Mikasa, yo y Eren un día veremos el mar lleno de agua salada-les conto Armin entusiasmado ajeno a sus pensamiento-pero ustedes pueden venir con nosotros, podemos verlo juntos también-los miro ilusionado.

Annie asintió sin darse cuenta. Bertholdt asintió aguantando las lagrimas. Eran monstruos… ellos eran los verdaderos demonios, y no podían evitarlo, el paraíso debía ser destruido por ellos. Bertholdt, se movió sin darse cuenta y abrazo a Armin. No quería que muriera, no quería que este chico ingenuo, inteligente y dulce, acabara como Marcel, no quería.

-¿Berth?-pregunto Armin desconcertado rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados.-Todo esta bien-le prometió aunque no sabia que le pasaba al moreno mas alto. Miro a Annie sobre el hombro de Bertholdt para buscar ayuda. Pero Annie no se la podia prestar. Ella se sentía igual. En su lugar torpemente la chica los abrazo a ambos.

-Te llevaremos al mar Armin-le juro con la voz ahogada. Armin no tenia que acabar comido por un titan, tal vez podia matarlo sin dolor, luego podia enterar su cuerpo en el mar, para que las olas lo acunaran para siempre. Pensó para si misma tratando de consolarse, pero el solo pensamiento hacia que sintiera que el dolor la ahogaba. ¿Por que Armin tenia que morir? ¿Por que? No había echo nada malo, nada.

Annie maldijo este mes en su corazón, si nunca los hubiera conocido todo seria mas fácil.

***

  
  


-Reiner-Eren subió al techo encontrando al chico que se escondía de el. Su sonrisa enorme y los grandes ojos verdes fue lo primero que vio Reiner de su pequeño perseguidor. Eren se sentó resueltamente a su lado.-¿Por que estas tristes?-pregunto sobresaltando al otro.  
  
  


Reiner miro a Eren con remordimiento.

-¿En tus sueños has visto a los elídanos de Marley?

Pregunto después de algunos momentos de silencio.

-Si… todos los hijos de Ymir, se pueden sentir atreves de la coordenada-dijo parpadeando con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Entonces lo sabes Eren… no tengo opción… tu paisa… tengo que destruirlo, tengo que hacerlo si no me entregas.-se mordió el labio y trato de contener las lagrimas. Entonces el chico mas flaco y mas pequeño lo abrazo y no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Tienes opciones Reiner.

-No puedo abandonar a mi gente en Marley, si desertamos nuestra familia… nuestra gente....

-Son mi gente también-dijo tomando la barbilla del mas grande y obligándolo a mirarlo-podemos salvarlos a todos. La isla es grande, Paradise, no tiene que ser solo nuestro paraíso, debería serlo de todos los eldianos. Solo tenemos que traerlos aquí.

-¿Como?-pregunto Reiner aferrándose a esta pequeña criatura que parecía saber los secretos de los cielos. No quería matar a esta gente, no quería ser un genocida, pero no quería perder a su propia gente en Marley. SI pudiera tenerlo todo… quería tenerlo todo. A su familia, a Eren… todo.

-Confía en mi-le pidió.-Tengo que ir a buscar a una vieja amiga-le conto.-¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Me cuidaras?-le pregunto.

Reiner asintió, dispuesto a seguir a Eren en un salto de fe ciego, en un salto de fe a una esperanza por ínfima que fuera.

***  
  


Un viaje bastante loco escabuchándose por todos lados que les tomo dos días completo, los trajo hasta aquí. Los señores Jager no iban a ser felices cuando volvieran a la casa en el distrito Shiganshina. 

-¿Donde estamos?-susurro Reiner a Eren.

-Aquí esta el titan fundador-le respondió el moreno sobresaltando al rubio mas joven al confesarle al fin a donde los había traído esta escapada. 

-¿Como…?

-Lo necesito para poder salvar a nuestra gente-suspiro triste.

-Eren no-lo detuvo Reiner. Si Eren tuviera un titan… morirá en 13 años. Pensó con horror. -NO puedes usar el titan fundador… solo alguien con…

-Yo puedo-le aseguro mirándolo a los ojos. -vamos-lo tomo de la mano. Reiner pudo sentir la mano pequeña en la suya temblando y quiso detenerlo, pero esa espalda firme a pesar de todo caminando delante de el se lo impidió.

Eren no estaba muy seguro de que esperaba encontrar al bajar a la cripta, sabia que debía obtener al titan fundador, pero nunca espero que la misma Frieda Reiss lo estaría esperando. Los ojos violetas y el cabello negro se fijaron en el cuando lo vio, como si lo hubiese esperado por un largo tiempo. Soltando la mano de Reiner camino hacia adelante sin miedo acercándose a la otra. 

-Ella dijo que vendrías-le dijo directamente.

-¿Como esta Ymir?-pregunto Eren con un suspiro cansado.

-Te espera.-le dijo.

-¿No te resistirás?-Le pregunto.

-Estoy cansado de estas cadenas-dijo la chica pelinegra con la mirada perdida-estas cadenas son tan pesadas como los pecados del pasado. Y ella… quiere ir contigo.

-Tu familia…

-Yo me encargue de ellos, solo… a ella... no pude…

-Lo se, la cuidare-le prometió Eren. Caminando hacia Frieda.

-Lo siento-se disculpo con el, por darle unas cadenas tan pesadas… un simple niño.

-Siempre fue mi destino.

-Yo no puedo salvarlos, el juramente me lo impide.

-Lo se. Yo lo are.

-No lastimes al mundo-le rogo.

-No lo are, solo nos protegeré-le juro tendiéndole su pequeño brazo. -Traeré a los hijos perdidos a casa-le aseguro.

  
  
Frieda saco una pequeña caja de su chaqueta y la abrió sacando una jeringa. Reiner que había visto todo inmóvil sin entender nada de lo que escuchaba ni pasaba, reacciono al ver la jeringa, sabiendo lo que era.

-¡Eren no!

Corrió hacia el, pero fue inútil, la aguja ya había entrado en su brazo. Eren le miro con una sonrisa resignada, cuando la luz dorada estallo y un titan puro de pronto emergió ante ellos. Reiner quedo congelado, mientras Frieda Reiss sonreía y extendía las manos hacia el enorme titan puro frente a ella. Las manos del titan la levantaron. Reiner vio con horror como la mujer parecía tan tranquila mientras el titan la llevaba a su boca y la tragaba.

-No-cayo de rodillas al suelo. No Eren, no Eren. La maldición de Ymir, trece años, la mas brillante estrella que había aparecido en su cielo, dejaría de brillar en 13 años.

***  
  
  
Eren no se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos en la coordenada y ver a la pequeña niña delante de el.

-Ymir-la saludo levantándose y sentándose en la arena.-¿Por que?-pregunto.

Y por primera vez la niña con la que destruyo el mundo le respondió.

-Tu me liberaste de mis cadenas, el retumbar fue mi sueño y tu me lo distes aun si te destruyo. Me distes el final que anhelaba mas que nada. Esto… es mi pago.

-Yo y Zeke…

-No lo necesitaras. Serás el nuevo titan fundador Eren… tu aras tus propias reglas, no vivas mas con las mías. Los 13 años, el retumbar… eran mi propio rencor. Crea tu propio camino este poder es ahora tuyo. Destrúyelo todo, o crea el mundo que quieres. Lo que hagas con los eldianos ya no será mi problema ni mi asunto. De ahora en adelante será el tuyo. Creo que es lo que ambos queremos. Yo quiero liberarme de ellos y tu quieres protegerlos. Es un buen fin para ambos. 

-Pensé que los odiabas a los eldianos.

-Lo hacia por eso los condene una y otra vez, a morir en 13 años si tomaban parte de mi poder, a ser condénanos... Pero de ti aprendí que quienes odiaba murieron hace miles de años ya… es hora de ser libre de estas cadenas que tu abriste… pero el titan fundador… ella es muy pesada, una carga enorme… estas seguro de que la quieres llevar. Aun puedes cambiar de opinión. 

-Si… hay alguien a quien necesito salvar.

-El nuevo acorazado tiene suerte.

-No… yo lo tengo-sonrió. Ymir un poco mas alta que el beso su frente.

-Adiós Eren Jaeger, adiós nuevo titan fundador-dijo desvaneciendo en el aire. Eren quedo solo en la coordenada y entonces lo sintió. Se derrumbó de rodillas con un grito de dolor, dolía, dolía tanto, los sintió a todos a cada eldiano dentro y fuera de Paradise. Todos los detalles de milenios se filtraron en su cabeza y los sintió sobre todo a ellos, los otros 8. Su padre, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Zeke, Pieck, Ymir y Lara.

Los nueves también pudieron sentir algo extraño pero no pudieron entender que significaba. Grisha Jaeger, Annie y Bertholdt que habian estado cabalgando con en busca de Eren y Reiner desde que no los encontraran el día anterior detuvieron su loca cabalgata en shock. No sabían que había pasado pero sabían que algo había pasado. 

Eren cerro sus ojos. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en la cueva, un cuerpo gigante humeaba debajo de el, y un Reiner angustiado lo sacaba fuera de la coraza del titan.

-Eren-lo llamaba una y otra vez.

-Te dije que tenia una forma para poder traer a los eldianos perdidos a casa-susurro aferrándose a su camisa y cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Solo el primer capitulo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Eren, del segundo en adelante se narra en forma de Narrador omnisciente ^^


End file.
